Playing Sick
by Little Falcon
Summary: She's the nurse he always wanted... LEMON...GAARAXSAKURA... three lemons in one. Discalimer: I Don't own anything but the idea.


**Playing Sick**

_A/N: Hey guys this would be my first lime one shot so please I really want to her your reviews._

The predecessor of the title Kazekage has been poisoned. The suspect was caught and punished immediately but Gaara was to be hospitalized to eliminate the toxins still in his blood.

"The Kazekage-sama would heal faster if he would just drink his medicine," one nurse complained. "Yeah, if it's time to drink his medicine it's either he's sleeping or he refuses to drink it," the one next to her complained. "Sakura, what should we do? Our reputation as health workers are at stake," one pleaded to the pink haired kunoichi sitting lazily on the stool.

"I don't get it. Why me?" Sakura asked the others as they all turned to her for help. "Do we need to answer that? You're the best medical-nine second only to Tsunade-sama. That's why you're here. Or is the renowned Sakura afraid of the Kazekage-sama," the head nurse teased. "I AM NOT! Alright, I'll take over from here," she is not the girl to back out on any challenge especially when her reputation as a pupil of the greatest medical-nine is at stake.

It was eleven in the evening. "The prescription clearly states that at this time Gaara should be drinking his medicine," Sakura said to herself as she walked into the quiet corridors leading to his room.

As expected, his room was the largest and the most luxurious among the rest. Before entering, the person must knock thrice. So Sakura did but nobody responded. "He's asleep I guess," she said to herself.

As the knob turned, Gaara lay on his bed and closed his eyes. _It's these damn nurses again. How many times must I tell them that I won't drink their vile concoctions? _

Sakura walked to his bed. _He's faking he's sleep. How lame. But I have to make him drink his medicine it's for the best. _She thought of ways on how finally one came. She turned her back at him. Gaara cracked one eye open to see who it was… seeing it was that it was the kunoichi that held his attention in Konoha he smiled.

Gaara closed his eyes again when he saw her turn around. He was trying to feel his surroundings when… something soft brushed his lips. In one quick moment, his mouth was open and something vile was trickling from her mouth to his.

The medicine was already "transferred" but the kiss took longer than it should. _His lips are so soft… _at an instant, Sakura drew back. "What the hell am I thinking?" she said out loud. _Well, at least I did my "job"._ She congratulated herself as she glanced back at the Kazekage. _This would be the first time we're this close since I saw you six months on my arrival here but this is the first time I saw you this handsome. _She blushed as she tore her gaze away and stepped outside.

Gaara gradually opened his eyes when he felt she was no longer in the room. He sat up and touched his lips remembering the soft silky sensation she caused him. _If that's the way I'm going to take my medicine… hell I'll drink it three times a day… _his body said what his mind denied.

This "procedure" of "transferring the medicine" was used by Sakura for the succeeding days. Gaara waited until nightfall to feel her lips on him as he battled the urge to kiss her back with every ounce of his strength.

It surprised her that every night she was looking forward to seeing him though he's pretending to be asleep. Somehow seeing him makes her day complete and even more complete when their lips would meet even if it's just for the sake of transferring the medicine.

Gaara would stay up till eleven in the evening just to see her when she's not looking. Somehow he was delighted in her company though it was very brief. Each day he craved her soft luscious lips even if the bitter taste of the medicine followed soon after.

One afternoon, Kankuro and Temari were visiting Gaara when a knock was heard on the door. "Yeah," Gaara answered. "Kazekage-sama, its time to drink the new medicine," the person said as the door slowly revealed who it was… it was Sakura.

This was the first time in six months that Sakura saw Gaara awake. _Damn! He's more handsome when he's awake. Too bad he's always faking his sleep. _Her inner self said. Sakura took a spoon and let the viscous liquid flow. "I'm not taking it," Gaara said.

"He's always like that. I'm sorry but I guess you can't make him," Temari said apologetically at that moment a nurse barged into the room. "Sakura, we need your help. Three jounins were critically injured in the E.R." she said and soon after she left.

"Kazekage-sama, I made this medicine for you. Just drink it," she ordered him with urgency in her voice. Gaara did not face her. _If that's how you're going to be then… _Sakura drank the medicine she did not swallow it. She forcefully turned Gaara and "transferred" the medicine. The medicine was transferred but his tongue explored her mouth. She did not held back since she was dreaming of this moment since the time she tasted his lips. A cough was enough to break their short fantasies.

Temari was shocked by what just happened that her mouth was left open. Kankuro seemed to be the one that made the cough as he smirked at the both.

Sakura quickly got up ignoring the heat on her face and proceeded to the E.R. as soon as she left the room, "Man, I want to be sick too," Kankuro teased the blushing Gaara. Temari was still in a state of shock.

Sakura left the emergency room six hours later and found out that it was evening already. Her whole body ached from the tension inside the E.R.; she was headed to the nurse's station when someone called her.

It was Kankuro and Temari with huge smiles on their faces. "Take care of our little brother Sakura!" they shouted and soon after in a whirl of sand they disappeared.

One late afternoon, Gaara was bored in his room so he decided to snoop around using his sand he made an eye to see the things that are happening outside his room. Spotting the pink hair, he knew it was her. Stealthily his eye sand followed her to the locker room.

Sakura was exhausted from the previous critical operation that took eleven hours to complete. She looked at the mirror only to see herself so wasted. Her hair was a mess and her whole body was sticky of sweat. She took off her uniform without second thought. Her skin was flawless and her breast was perfect the sight of this made him uncomfortable.

Back in the Kazekage's room, Gaara was fidgeting more and more. The sight of her exposed skin made him hard and he can't shake it off. Sakura wearing only her skirt and bra when she looked at her watch and into the mirror, "I'll be seeing him again," she said as she touched her lips and closed her eyes. "Gaara," she said seductively as she thought of the feeling she had when they first kissed for real.

He can't hear what she said but he read her lips. He was so sure she mentioned her name with a need evident in her face. His breath was coming short, he panicked when she got dressed and headed for his room.

She knocked three times and entered the room like the usual. But before she dipped her head to "transfer" the syrup, she gently caressed his cheeks which made him swallow hardly as she turned her back. In a moment, their lips met and the liquid was down his throat.

The image of Sakura's face with need as he mentioned his name flashed before him and without second thought he kissed her back. Sakura slowly drew back but she was not surprised. "So now you decide to wake up," she said as he sat up. "You knew I was awake?" "Each and every time," with this he slowly leaned forward to kiss her intimately.

His tongue stroked her lips begging for entry. She obliged as she opened for him. Immediately, his tongue darted inside exploring her. Stroking her lips tenderly making her mad, Sakura explored his as well matching his desire with her own. This kiss was different from before. It sent messages of unchained desire and a promise for a blazing passion to come.

Breaking the kiss for the need of air, he proceeded on kissing her neck. Licking and kissing the path his mouth traveled. "Gaara," somehow his name sounded so right. It made him want her more. Her hands were on his head fingering his red hair, he groaned with need.

His kissed went lower from her collar bone… lower. She felt her uniform loosen as his lips sought the unexposed flesh. In an instant, her blouse was on the floor, she was straddling on his lap and his mouth was on the warm skin that it unraveled. She moaned sweetly as if begging him to go on.

His room was n the top floor by the end of the corridor, it was what he preferred. And he was glad he did, he wanted to hear her moans resound through out the room.

In one fluid motion, Sakura was lying on the bed and Gaara was on top of her. He started kissing her yet again. She placed her hands around her neck and drew him closer. Feeling the fabric, she removed his shirt wanting to feel his skin. His muscled abdomen was a sight any girl would die for. She gradually stroked his muscles eliciting a groan from him. He resumed where he left off.

He dipped his head on her breast. Tonguing the flesh that was still concealed with her bra, Sakura was losing her sense of reason because of the sensation he was causing. She arched her back with need. He drew his head closer. His hands were on her breast… massaging her seductively. Calling out his name, he took the hint.

With a click, Sakura's breasts were released from her bra. Gaara covered one with his mouth as he sucked sweetly while massaging the other one. Sakura was panting as her desire became evident at the growing wetness in her. She moaned again and again as he sucked her nipple repeatedly.

His hands grounded her thighs and traveled upward. Pulling up her short skirt, he felt her need for him. She arched her back as he inserted his hand inside her underwear. "Gaa-uhh," she moaned as he played with her silky wet fold. Her sweat beaded through her skin, her experimented with the knob that seem to hold her passion.

She can't take the urge to be with him. She arched her back repeatedly as she called his name. He inserted his finger inside her making her crazy. The need to take her overwhelmed him. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with his member.

He watched her as he slowly entered her. Pausing at her barrier, he looked at her as he pushed slowly their eyes never leaving each other. A nod was all it took for him to pull and push… with each moment the sensation grew better. He thrust as she arched her back to meet him half way. They moved in an age old rhythm until their climax finally came.

They laid in each others arms for a brief moment. Sakura got up and dressed saying she still needs to do her rounds. Gaara was longing for her already when she left.

"The Kazekage can go home tomorrow. By that time he can receive his title," the head nurse informed Sakura who just returned from her rounds with a slight blush at the mention of the Kazekage. "I see," she replied.

They had clear formal relationship. _As far as I see it, our relationship ends when he steps out of this hospital. _She said to herself as she entered his room.

Gaara was standing by the window when she arrived. "Since you're already awake, maybe you'd like to shower as well?" Sakura said as she kissed him with the medicine in her mouth.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and tugged her to the bathroom. He opened the shower. "Ahh," her uniform was soaking wet. He merely smirked. "Why don't you bath with me," he whispered seductively against her ear as the shower continued to rain. Gaara removed their pesky garment as he kissed her neck as her back was against him.

He sucked her neck making a love mark. He molded her breast as she inclined her head to let him kiss her neck. She called his name again and again. Facing him, she tiptoed to let their lips meet. Gaara took her hands and positioned it above her as he sucked her breast and played with her.

His need was growing evident. He shoved her up against the wall and took her then and there. Sakura's sight drew dim as she felt herself reaching her limit. She called his name out loud as she felt herself gave way. Soon after, Gaara groaned her name as he released his seed in her.

In the morning, Gaara was fetched by his siblings to lead him to his office. As he walked by the corridors, he searched for the pink haired beauty that made his every stay in the hospital worth while. He was already at the entrance and yet he did not see her so he left.

"We have no relationship… we have no relationship," she kept repeating to herself. As she sat on the swing, wasting her time knowing today was the day he will be leaving the hospital… the day he will be leaving her.

Days passed by. In one particular evening, Sakura returned to his room; lying on the bed, trying to remember him. "I guess he already forgot about me," she said to herself as she lies on the bed.

Then a knock on the door was heard. Sakura got up only to see it was one of the nurses. "Sakura, the Kazekage asked for you in his office," she informed her. Sakura was confused. _Why would he call for me? It's in his office so I guess this would be purely professional. _

Sakura entered his office to find him standing by the window. Gods, how he missed her. Upon seeing her, he wanted to embrace her and kiss her away but reasons prevailed. "You called for me," she said nervously. He gestured for her to sit so she did. "The hokage wants you back," he quickly started. She looked at him questionably. "She said that you already taught the medical team here well enough," he continued. "I see. When will I be leaving?" she replied calmly.

The sight of her was too much and the thought of her leaving tormented him. Without hesitation, he walked towards her kneeled in front of her and said, "Never," Sakura was surprised by his answer so she looked at him. As she did, he kissed her then and there.

It was only days when they lost sight of each other but seemed to be years by the way their tongues dueled and their caresses traveled. Gaara carried Sakura to his desk without breaking the meeting of their lips. Sakura placed her arms around his neck tenderly.

She sat on his desk as he unbuttoned her uniform. His tongue encircled her nipple as he continued to suck it deliciously. She bit her lips to keep her from moaning out loud. He stroked her thighs as his hand traveled upward to her skirt and inside her underwear. She opened for him as he inserted his finger in her. One moan escaped her as she felt herself growing weak from need.

He searched for her lips yet again as he continued to play with her knob of passion. She arched her back in reply. Removing everything that intruded their moment, Gaara looked at the naked woman on his desk. _If everyday this sight would welcome me I'd gladly work. _

Sakura placed her feet at the edge of his desk opening for him completely. Gaara was delighted at this sight. He cannot contain his desire any longer. He entered her and she met him half way. They held back their moans and groans as they rocked and bucked with fiery passion. Gaara licked her ears as she kissed and licked his neck. Their climax was coming. They moaned each other's name as their climax met.

"Sakura… I love you. I won't let you leave me," he confessed as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"What makes you think I'm leaving?... I love you too, Gaara" she replied as they kissed sweetly sealing their promise.

_A/N: Alright, I know its not the best but I hope you can review. It would really help. PLUS… if your reviews are good I can make a sequel… it's all up to you. _


End file.
